Homework
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Would you believe me if I told you a dog ate my homework? A typical day in the life of Karin Kurosaki. Over active brother, crazy father, and caring sister. And hollows, can't forget the hollows. How will the day go? Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo is the only one who does own this show and all of it's characters.**

**Enjoy . . . **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another morning of school . . .

"ICHIGO!"

Another day of Goat Chin attacking Ichigo . . .

"Dad, Ichigo, please stop! It's time for breakfast."

Another day of Yuzu trying to make peace with the old man and our older brother . . .

"Karin come down, it's time for breakfast." Yuzu called me from downstairs.

"Be right down," I called back down to my twin sister. My very fraternal twin sister, because let's be honest who would believe we were sisters when she has honey brown hair and I have ebony black? Or that my eyes are dark gray and hers are brown? And, let's not forget how easily she can pull off these high school uniforms. I counted off all of the differences between Yuzu and me inside my head while glaring at the mirror in front of me.

I was wearing a school uniform with a very short skirt and a sailor's top. It was yellow. I could never pull the color yellow off while Yuzu on the other hand pulled it off with ease. I'm actually a little bit jealous of her.

"You look really nice dear," I looked in the mirror and spotted a grandmotherly ghost floating above my left shoulder. She was wearing a simple scarf around her shoulders and the little round glasses on the tip of her nose. Still she was a ghost, and I did my utmost to pretend they did not exist. Sadly my mind, or whatever controlled how I was able to see spirit beings, refused to obey my absolute denial. So I see them, everywhere. Another difference between my sister and me, Yuzu is blissfully ignorant of the spirits haunting the house while I am forced to see and interact with them.

"I've got to go," I mumbled to the ghost then bolted out of my room closing the door once I was in the hall. It never really feels right to sleep in a house where ghosts run rampant.

"Karin, are you coming down?" Yuzu called up once again.

"Don't worry Daddy is coming to save his beautiful daughter." Dad called out followed by the sound of him thundering up the stairs.

'_That's my cue,'_ I stepped up to the staircase and promptly kicked my dad in the jaw so that he crashed back down the stairs. He landed upside down on the couch. Yuzu darted over to ensure he wasn't hurt. I on the other hand was not worried Goat Chin has never been hurt in these morning rituals. Let's be serious if a guy can fall out of a two story window after trying to wake up a grouchy night owl of a teenager and walk away with barely a scratch, a little tumble down the stairs into a (supposedly soft) couch won't do a thing.

"Karin you should be more careful." Yuzu chastised me when I made it downstairs. I gave a half apology and walked over to the kitchen table. A nice cold bowl of cereal and piece of toast would be breakfast for this morning. However, as my luck would have it the clock on the wall chimed the hour and reminded me that I had a very important meeting with my guidance counselor in fifteen minutes.

"Oh man," I sighed grabbing the toast to forgo the cereal, "I'm going to be late to a meeting with my guidance counselor." I snagged my bag from the door and waved a fast goodbye. I slammed the door on my dad's face before he could tackle me for one of his "good luck at school" hugs which never seem to end. I seriously timed the last hug to last for ten minutes, and then I had to run to school and made it to class one second before the bell rung. Anyway long story short, I didn't have time for the old man's theatrics.

'_Yep, a typical morning,_' I munched on my toast and fast walked to school.

I approached the street crossing just two blocks from my school and waited for the light to give me permission to cross. While I waited I finished my toast and took a small sip of the water I had packed in my bag the night before. There was no time in my family for last minute provisions. You packed what you could the night before because you'd never get the chance to do so in the morning. I was placing my water back into my bag when I heard the cry of a hollow.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed turning to look up the street to my left where a small hollow wandered the street sniffing up this alley and the next. I groped for my ever-present soccer bag on my left shoulder, only to feel empty air.

'_This is not happening. This is not happening,'_ I looked to my left and sure enough my ever-present bag was not present at the moment. Then it hit me (not the memory but a poorly made beach chair) forcing me to the concrete on all fours. I looked back and spotted a second hollow, this one resembling a dog. The black monstrosity crouched on all hours with a dog-like tail swaying behind and drool was even coming out of the hollow mask's mouth. It crouched down then made a lunge for me. I dodged out of the way saving my hide from the hollow's merciless paws, but my book bag was not so lucky. I pivoted around and blinked in confusion.

"It's using my book bag as a chew toy." I stated in surprise then I shrieked in anger. I looked around the street for anything I could use as a weapon. It just so happened that a volley ball rolled just past my leg while the dog hollow continued to attack my bag. Moving quickly I picked up the volley ball and concentrated on inserting my spiritual pressure into the object. I took a quick breath and drew the hollow's attention. After all, I don't want to have my book bag blown to bits when this thing disintegrates. The hollow looked up to me and I took the chance to drop kick the volley ball straight at the beast's face. I gave a war cry when I kicked the volley ball and adding a little more spirit energy to strengthen my projectile. I watched the volley ball crash the mask and cause the hollow to disappear.

"That's what you get for messing with Karin Kurosaki," I stood proud with my hands planted on my hips reveling in my victory. It was then the second hollow reminded me of its presence in the very deserted street. This one was much easier to take out. A quick spirit energy filled volley ball sent in the dead center of the mask disintegrated that monster into dust.

"Looks like they're all gone," I looked up and down the street, trying to feel any others by tracking any spiritual pressure. The lack of pressure assured me that all hollows had been taken care of.

"Another day of killing hollows," I mumbled walking over to my ruined bag. "Yep, just another typical day," I carefully picked up my bag and dug through the contents. My pencils, pens and other blank sheets of paper were still good. I put my hand through a torn section and retracted my hand in disgust.

"Ew, there's hollow drool in here," I flicked my hand throwing the remaining hollow drool on the concrete. I went in again, this time being more cautious on what I touched. I pulled out all of my homework that was due today, and my textbooks I had taken from my locker. Everything important was trashed and wasted. "This sucks." I grumbled. This day started out terrible.

_-RING-_

The school bell chimed loud and clear. I glared at the building then to my bag and finally transferred my glare to the blameless clouds.

"This day really sucks." I growled picking up all of my ruined materials and ran for the school as fast as I could. I ran into the building just as all of the students made it into the classrooms. That left me in the hall with my ruined books and book bag in my arms. I did my best to slip into my first period class without the teacher noticing but seeing as my disastrous morning set the tone for the day, the teacher spotted me and directed me to his desk. I obeyed, quickly and quietly, stepping up holding my head down refusing to look him in the face until absolutely necessary.

"Ms. Karin," Mr. Hoshi asked. I finally looked up and saw his hand extended toward my papers. With a heavy sigh, I handed the shredded papers over to him. "What is all of this?"

"My homework," I hesitated in answering.

"And why is it shredded?" He asked carefully rotating the pages in his hands in the hope that something could be done to save them. Sadly, he found the homework to be damaged beyond repair.

"Would you believe me if I told you a dog ate my homework?" I nervously smiled and watched him make a face.

"Ms. Karin if you're going to use an excuse on why your homework is torn to shreds then I suggest you come up with a better one." He handed the torn pages back to me along with a notice to go to the principal's office before the day ends. I silently took all of my stuff and retreated to my seat. I collapsed in my seat beside my fraternal twin and ignored her worried gaze.

'_I would have given you a better excuse, Mr. Hoshi, but somehow I doubt you'd believe me if I said my homework was shredded by a hollow that looked and acted like a dog.'_ I sighed and slammed my head on my desk hiding in a circle of my arms.

The rest of the day didn't go any better. By the time the end of the day came around, I was a little more than worn out. All of the homework that I had prepared for last night was destroyed for all of my classes for the entire day. So I ended up with five notices to visit the principal's office. So here I sit.

"Ms. Karin, I am very concerned to hear of today's events." Mr. Arigashi exclaimed from behind his desk. In his hands, he held my tattered homework along with the aforementioned one way trip to the principal's office from _all_ of my classes. "This is very unlike you. I have never known a time that you have not done your homework, and to go to such an extent to try and sell your story to your teachers. You should have saved the time in setting up this farce to actually do the work." I ground my teeth but remained silent. There was no way I could tell him that I had done my homework, but it was destroyed by a hollow. Something inside told me that would not be the wisest move.

"And, your guidance counselor informed me that you missed your session. I must say that is very uncharacteristic of you." The principal calmly stated, explaining how this was very un-like me and wanted to know if there were any problems at home. At this I easily stated that no, there was no problem. How could I know that my benevolent principal would take it upon himself to sign me up for a therapist to work on these "behaviour issues;" I do not have behaviour issues.

"You may leave Ms. Karin." Mr. Arigashi waved his hand toward the door and I rose from the chair and gave a small bow before I walked out of the office. By the time I was out of the school, I was stomping down the street.

"Dad's going to hear about this and he is going to freak out." I groaned glaring back up at the clueless clouds. The shriek of another hollow (just for the record that makes three today) staring over at me and a long tongue slid across the toothed edges of his mask all the while perceiving me as dinner.

"Give me a break," I growled in between clenched teeth as the monster bounded up to me. I glared the monster down and cracked my knuckles. I was not in the mood for this. Once again I glanced around for any potential projectile, and this time I was rewarded with a soccer ball at the edge of the field. I sprinted over to the ball and reached the ball before the hollow could cross the street. I pulled my leg back and focused on the mask as it drew closer. I kicked the soccer ball putting all of the frustrations from the day into one massively powerful spirit charged kick disintegrating the mask. As I watched the final bits of the hollow evaporate into thin air, I made my mind up.

"I have had it." I dove into my bag, into the secret pocket where I retrieved a small phone. I slapped the phone on and punched in the first number on speed dial.

"Someone had better be there," I grumbled tapping my foot on the ground. The second I heard the ringing end, I began my rant. I didn't let the person on the other end get a chance to speak as I railed on the problems.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP SOUL SOCIETY! THIS IS KARIN KUROSAKI AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF KILLING THESE HOLLOWS. DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE TAKEN OUT THREE HOLLOWS ALONE TODAY! Now I thought you guys were supposed to be the ones who are supposed to take out the hollows in this town, but seeing as I have been killing hollows and have not seen even ONE soul reaper that makes me think you guys have no one here! Well, there is Ichigo, but he doesn't count. I have personally been attacked by several hollows. Did I mention I was attacked by three hollows, TODAY? Well? Did you also know that one of the hollows that attacked me this morning, on my way to school, COMPLETELY DESTROYED ALL OF MY HOMEWORK FOR THE DAY! I was in the principal's office for over an hour!"

"Oh and get this, he thinks I have behavioral problems! He thinks I ducked out of doing my homework by shredding all of my papers! Let me tell you it took my four hours to get all of that work done! FOUR HOURS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I swear if I flunk out of tenth grade because of all of these stupid hollows, then I am going to Soul Society personally and kick you guys' rear ends! And I won't be alone! I'll bring my brother Ichigo Kurosaki. You know THE Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who saved your butts four years ago! Don't think I won't do that, because I will."

"Now I suggest you send someone down here so I can go a day without being targeted by a hollow. I don't care who you send. You can send the Elementary Kid for all I care! Just get someone down here or else I'm coming up there and I'll make sure to bring a very ticked off Ichigo and his powerful friends! GOT IT!" I slammed the phone shut and I was so angry that I was shaking. I ignored the snickering in the background of whoever was on the other end of the call. I hid the phone back into my ruined book bag and headed back home. I picked up the soccer ball on my way, just in case another hollow gained a craving for ticked off teen girl.

. . . . . Soul Society . . . . .

Rangiku clamped her hands over her mouth, doing her best to stifle the giggles over the phone conversation.

"Elementary kid?" The temperature in the room quickly dropped to just above freezing. It didn't help matters that Rangiku was nearly dying of laughter on the couch. "I am not an Elementary kid." Toushiro Hitsugaya growled giving a frosty glare to the phone.

"I-I-I know," Rangiku gasped out. She was in the room and heard every word of Karin's rant. "I'm sure, hee hee, it's just, ha ha ha, a mistake!" She gave way to her giggles and rolled on the floor laughing until her gut felt like it was going to burst.

"How did she even get this number?" Captain Hitsugaya looked over to a rolling Rangiku and caused the temperature to drop a few more degrees. "Rangiku?" The temperature of the office and his tone of voice snapped his lieutenant out of her hysterics.

"Yes, Captain?" She struggled to sit back on the couch.

"How did Karin Kurosaki, in the World of the Living, reach my personal office number, here in Soul Society?" She gulped and started to laugh nervously. "You left your soul pager in the world of the living a few months ago didn't you?" He growled out to the woman. She chuckled once again and slowly nodded a yes. Toushiro took in a deep breath and stood from his desk, still overflowing with paperwork, and marched to a stand where he retrieved Hyrourinmaru.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Rangiku asked leaning on the arm of the chair.

"I am going to go talk to whoever is in charge of Karakura town and have a nice long chat with them." He settled Hyourinmaru on his back and approached the door. "Rangiku I expect you to have completed all of the paperwork on the desk behind you." She looked back and gasped at the twin towers of paper littering her desk.

"But Captain . . ." she started to whine but one frigid glare in her direction silenced any protest.

"You will get that paperwork done or else I will freeze every drop of Sake you have hidden under the floor boards in the closet." She gasped and dashed over to the desk. She didn't think he knew about that hiding spot.

"Yes sir," she cautiously answered settling down in her chair and retrieving her pen and ink well. After a heavy sigh, Rangiku applied brush to paper and started her work. Captain Hitsugaya left Rangiku to her work.

"I am not an elementary kid," he grumbled under his breath. He was now five foot four inches and had lost that childish look about him a year ago. It didn't even occur to him that the last time Karin had seen him was at Granny Haru's home just before the war. He was just too ticked off at being accused of being a kid to care. He continued to grumble and complain as he headed down the hall and out of the Tenth division.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: What did you think? First completed work in months. Wow, this writer's block is a monster. I have not forgotten my other stories. I have been working on them, but it's taking more time than I thought. Well the only thing to do is trudge on and work through the block little by little. Wish me luck.**

**Personal Prompt: "Would you believe me if I said a dog ate my homework?"**

**A/N2: The prompt came from my dog sniffing at my feet while I was making a casserole. This little jewel was a product of that unique spot of inspiration.**

**Please review.**


End file.
